To Love Again
by jmHIBARIzero
Summary: Mihawk found his former lover again and realizing she was hurt and want her again. Mihawk x OC


"_It's been seven years after I fight that man, a man who save me and almost killed me. But even I want to course him, I always love him. I want him back, I need him, and I want to be with him. But it's too late, we sworn that if we see again each other, we'll be enemies. I still love him, damn your always in my mind back then but now I'm starting to move on. I don't know if I will face bravely again."_

In a normal days in a certain island a girl name, Yukihime was wondering around the town, she always devoted to her job and comrade, Dragon. She was the best of the Revolutionary Army as the first member of the revolts. She must the strongest among her co – commander and dependable for her second father, who train her ever since she was just six years old, girl. After, what happen to her from a man who save her, love her and almost killed her. She want to forget about him and start to move on and it's been seven years, come on. That is enough time to forget him, that darn man who was very curious about her strength and find out, who she was?

Yukihime was on board on her ship, she's always on her quarters and always working. She was making reports about their success of winning the battle against a kingdom in the North Blue. She born in this sea and to change the views of the ruler of the world and see what happen and they done. She was suffering in slavery by the king's nobles and how corrupted they are and also the king of her island. Yukihime wants to change the future of this world that's why she support Dragon and became his right hand man. When they travel from the sea in the Grand Line and the second half of it was the New World. After helping the Straw Hats and Law from their battle at DressRosa and decided to assist them to Zuo. She left back then amazed to the Young Luffy who was very similar to his father and she's looking forward to see to reach his goal.

She then stop writing her report and hear a knock from her door, "Come in." the door open slowly and her subordinate was behind on the door. "Am…commander, we saw an island." Yukihime then stood and headed the main deck of the ship. "We found land at last from this awful sea of the New World." Yukihime just watch over in the distant where the island was. "Then we're going." A simple answer and she head back to her quarters. All of her on her squad was afraid on her especially when she gets angry and mad on them. So, they have to be more careful on her and the way they talk about her ex – boyfriend. "Prepare to dock!" all the crew member was busy as they prepare to dock to the island. Yukihime heard his subordinate footstep as they prepare the ship to dock.

Another knock she heard, "Come in." Her navigator was smiling at her and told her, "We're here, commander." She stood up again from her working place and headed to the docks, she always wear her hoodie and never revealed her identity to the people surround her. "Commander, we would like to buy something for our way trip. I think we need more supplies and also we were in the New Word and we had to head to first half of the Grand line. So, it's going to be a long trip." She nodded to her comrade and they started to find the market place while the others was having fun and roaming around the town. Yukihime had faith on her subordinates strength and ability. She didn't worry about them a bit and she only move if there is danger on them.

While her crew members are busy exploring the town, she was alone and rests her head on a bench and at last peace and quiet. But she heard a girl yelling, "Why not?! You're always this cold even me and that Zoro live on your house. You're still like this!" a girl wearing a gothic Lolita dress, with big hat, a teddy bear, an umbrella and a pink wavy hair. "And also show some sympathy." The girl was mad at this man and he is older than her. He's about 6'6 tall, dark jacket which almost reach his feet and a hat. He was almost bursting in anger from the girl with him, "Perona!" a voice that ring on Yukihime mind, a familiar voice of a man she want to forget, "Two years you grow childishly or else you just miss that guy aren't you." The ghost girl was blush for what he says; "Shut up!" she flew away and the man was given it a sigh. When he turn, a familiar face, he saw from the past and the he sworn that if they see again she will be his enemy. She stood up and want to avoid, "Yukihime." She stop and turn to face him, "It's been awhile."

"You should not talk to your enemy, Hawk Eyes." She said.

"So, you remember."

"Got a child problem on that girl, it's not like to keep someone on your care."

Hawk eye narrowed his eyes on his former lover, "Keeping your face in public and still the same from back then."

She walks and wants to leave him and her feelings to him were starting to come back, "I have to go."

"See you around." She stops and turns her head when the man is leaving behind her. She was frustrated on him and want to forget about the relationship they have back then. He tore her apart when he said that _he had to accept that they have to fight and to kill each other_, she was frozen and irritated. She then continues to walk when night fall the whole crew is having a drinking session, of course their beloved commander will join. Yukihime was not a heavy drinker as for her comrade who wants to get waste, "Alirght, lets party." They started the stupid dance of Luffy and the song of Brook. "Commander, if you want more we have still here." Yukihime just give him a simple answer, "I'm not a heavy drinker, remember." The man was rubbing his head and embarrassed in front of his commander. She saw a little smile on her comrade when they have been copying Luffy dance move, "What an idiot."

She stood and left the deck, "Commander, where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air."

"O-oh, okay."

She walks in the beach of the island where she feels calm but Hawk Eyes was flash on her mind. She stops walking and wonder, she then shook her head and dwant forget him. Her scar back then was still on her skin. She wants to forget that and want to move on but seeing him again was difficult. It only bring back her memories about him, "Damn it." She starts to be irritated. She sat down on the sand and watches the wave crashing in the shore. She heard footstep but not distant, she turn and see him again, "Will, what we have here?" She closes her and turns back her attention to the wave, crashing down in the shore. He see she don't have her sword and he guest she left on her ship. He knows that she is really skilled in hand to hand combat. So, he doesn't have to underestimate her.

"Sitting alone here?" He sat down next to her but the girl was still in silent and avoided.

"It's seemed that you don't have your sword with you." The girl turns her attention to him.

"You want to fight?" He then takes a peak on his side of his eye, "I'm not going to fight an unarmed opponent."

"Why…" she brought his attention.

"Why you didn't kill me back then?!" she mumble and Mihawk don't know which is the right word to say.

"If you are sorry for me back then. Well, don't be I'm ready to die than to give up on a fight!" he pushed her and pinned her on the ground. "Same as you." Yukihime was shock, "You can kill me back then and take my title as the world greatest swordsman." She pushed him back away from her, "But that's not what I want, if I kill you, I…" she stops and looks away from him.

"You will what? You will regret that you kill your own lover." She slaps him and anger, "Your cold as always, Mihawk!" he turns slowly his head and grab her hand. He was closer to her and asks her, "What do you want from me?" Yukihime was frozen and don't know what she's going to say.

"Tell me, Yukihime." He demanded an answer.

She looks away and to escape his grip but Mihawk pinned her again in the ground, she still look avoiding him. "Tell me please, Yukihime. What am I supposed to do back then?" still no answer from her. "Tell me?"

She bites her lower lips and hides her eyes from her bangs. Mihawk bring her look to him and pushed his lips on her. She widens her eyes and wants to escape from him or else her feelings to him will come back. She wants to escape and let go of him but Mihawk didn't allow her. He then ran to her neck and hearing Yukihime weak voice, same as they make love back then. "No." he then stop and look at her, "Just tell me now, what do you want from me?"

"I… I don't know. I'm confused, please, let me go. I decided to forget you and to move." A tear flow from her eyes, "You still love me, Yukihime. After all this years, you still need me." Yukihime pushed him away again and she wants to leave him. But a hand reach on her and that's Mihawk, "If you want to tell me what's on your mind? Yukihime." She then gives him an answer, "I'm broken because of you." She pulls off her hand out him. Mihawk bring her back from his sight and he said, "You know what's the answer? why I do that? Think about my position, Yukihime. It will force me to give you up or worse to force me to kill you." A bullet hit her and she come on her realization that he is a warlord and she is a revolutionary army member and worse of all a commander.

"Do you understand now?" he then let go of her but still want her to stay for a bit. Yukihime was frozen and down on her ground, "I'm sorry, I forget but still I want to move on." He then kisses her and lay down on the ground, "This will be the last time I will do this to you." He kisses her again and ran his lips on her neck. She moaned while he was searching on her curved of her body, the sensation they feel was very familiar and make them exchanging kisses. She cuddle on him and started to take his black jacket only showing his abs. But he did as well as she did also, she moaned loudly when he kisses her breast. They both feel lust and but still remember what happen back then, Yukihime pushed him and climb on him. They kiss aggressively and until both of them got exhausted, he looks down on her and sees the girl, he use love, "Can you stand?" she nodded as she reaches her jacket and bikini. Mihawk just simply pick up his jacket and put it on. "Just sit for a bit and let's talk." Yukihime was surprise what she heard, "You want to talk now." She mumble, "Personal issues you know." He said

"Fine" she sit next to him and still silent.

"I don't know if it is worth to apologize or not."

"What do you mean?"

He turns his head and look at her, "Back then."

"You want me to say sorry, right."

"No need I understand." She simply gives him an answer and leaves the place where the last time she will saw him and love him again. "Yukihime." He embraces her and said, "It's better to give up on me earlier, someone is desperate to get my title. And I don't know when it will happen but before that, I want to see you again and love you again for the last time." Tears flow down and Yukihime didn't expect to hear this to him. She holds his wrap arm tightly, "Mihawk."

In the next morning, Mihawk departed the island and so on as her, she was only looking the window on her quarters. She was searching for the man who make her nostalgic and give hope to love him again. And there is no reason to forget him and he give his word on her.

"Damn, this man why he have to order me around? And told me not disturb his nap." Perona was mad and whispering and make sure she didn't disturb him. But she didn't know he was awake and thinking about his Yukihime, nothing else who make him feel nostalgic and wanting her again.


End file.
